bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbletucky Tales 1: Scary Encounters
Plot Three Super Snails -- Rossom (in red), Ruddles (in blue), and Ruttletut (in green) -- encounter a creepy and ghostly character. They find out this character is haunting them and trying to hurt them. Will they survive, or will they be killed? Story Prologue (One night, the main guppies are gathering around in a circle in their dark room. They were having a sleepover at Goby's house. Prince Shroyster was with them.) * Prince Shroyster: "There are many tales out there that have been spoken by many others. Or should I say, stories. We have heard of many scary stories and legends. But this one you're all about to hear may be quite long. One you might not have heard; Scary encounters. Here's how the story begins..." (opens up a chapter book) Chapter 1 (The story starts with a cloaked figure running down a hill. We cut to the inside of a dark house. Ruddles had just woken up from a deep sleep. He slowly gets off his bed and yawns. He gets off his bed, and slithers over to a door. Rossom woke up also.) * Rossom: "Ruddles? Hey, Ruddles. What are you doing up so late?" * Ruddles: "I thought you guys would notice. You awake, Rossom and Ruttletut?" * Ruttletut: (sighs) "What do you want?" * Ruddles: "Uhh, midnight snack again...kinda hungry..." (Rossom and Ruttletut get out of bed also. They make their way to the kitchen downstairs.) * Ruttletut: "Seriously, Ruddles! Ugh..." * Ruddles: "Sorry, but I never get anything good for dinner..." * Rossom: "So, what do you guys want?" * Ruddles: "I'll have a salami sandwich, I guess..." * Rossom: "I think we have some." (takes the sandwiches out of the fridge) "There's even enough for all of us." * Ruttletut: (eating) "You want an apple with that?" * Ruddles: "I'll have that apple." (Ruttletut gives him the apple) (Rossom could see a dark figure watching them, then it ran away.) * Rossom: "Hey, what the snot? I thought someone was just outside the window...Could've sworn I saw something." * Ruttletut: "Not to change the subject here, but does anyone want another apple?" * Rossom: "No...But did you guys see that?" (shakes his head) "Never mind. Let's just go back to..." (saw someone run across the front yard outside the house) "What the hay? What was that?" * Ruttletut: "What was what?" * Rossom: "..." (sigh) "I'm just tired..." (The heroes go back to the bedroom, and got back on their beds. Rossom looks out the window, yet he saw another movement outside.) * Rossom: "Hey...I keep seeing stuff, guys. What is that? I think I'm having some kind of vision or something..." * Ruttletut: "You're just seeing the monsters." * Rossom: "Yeah, you're right. I'm worrying too much...But..." * Ruttletut: (slightly annoyed, in bed) "Just go to bed!" * Ruddles: "Um...can't we put on a night light or s-somethi---" * Ruttletut: (saw movement out the window) "Hey, what the? What...I...Who...Huh...I...I just saw something." * Rossom: "Ruttletut, you're worrying too much. Just go to bed." * Ruddles: (gulps) (nervously): "I...I f-feel sh-shaky...I th-think I saw s-something t-too..." * Rossom: "Wait. I just heard the front door open. (The three males rushed down to the lobby, yet the front door was open.) * Rossom: "I could've sworn I saw something. Maybe..." * Ruddles: (scared) "Um...c-could m-monsters be getting into our h-house?" * Rossom: "Let's just check the porch out a bit. But you know what the thing is, though? This house costs, like, twelve rubies. It's been standing for thirteen years now. Yes, obviously, it's haunted and disgusting...at least I think ''it's haunted. And it seems like we're all worried about this." * '''Ruttletut': "Yeah. I'm not scared of anything. Let's just go to bed!" (goes to the door to the bedroom) "Huh? What the? Did...Why...Why was our bedroom door blocked?" * Rossom: "Can you break through it?" * Ruttletut: "No." * Rossom: "Okay, um...I'll try breaking it with magic. Ruddles, you can stay with me. Ruttletut, go upstairs and see what's happening." (Ruttletut does so, but stops at the stairs.) * Ruttletut: "Okay...I don't want to surprise anyone, but...we're missing some stairs." * Rossom: "Are you serious?" * Ruttletut: "Yeah, man. We're missing some stairs." * Rossom: "Augh! It took me hours to fix those stairs. Now I'm really mad." * Ruddles: "Heh heh!" * Rossom: "Okay, let's just go back to bed." (The three snails go to the bedroom. Rossom looks out his window, yet sees two monsters fighting.) * Rossom: "Oh my, there's monsters outside." * Ruttletut: "Ah, good night, Rossom!" (flops on the bed) * Rossom: "Oh, they're attacking each other..." * Ruttletut: "Oh, stop talking to yourself...and go to bed..." * Rossom: "No way. Seriously, look at them." (Ruddles comes by Rossom's side, and Ruttletut gets out of bed.) * Rossom: "Hey, there's some floating orbs outside the window." * Ruttletut: "My gosh, Rossom!" * Rossom: "No, I'm not kidding. Check this out." (The three kept looking out.) * Ruttletut: "...Nothing's happening..." (They saw a spooky character puts its face on the window, then runs off.) * Rossom, Ruddles, Ruttletut: "WOAH, WOAH!!! OH MY!!! HOLY COW!!!" (They were so startled, they fell to the floor.) * Ruddles: "Woah! Woah...oh my gosh." * Ruttletut: "...I'm gonna go lock the front doors." (Ruttletut goes to the lobby to lock the front doors. Rossom and Ruddles followed. Ruddles looks up.) * Ruddles: "Um...guys, there's apples falling from the sky. I-is there a, um...a tree above us?" * Ruttletut: "I don't know." * Rossom: "It could've grown overnight...Oh yeah, there was a tree out there." * Ruddles: "Oh my...th-that scared me. Rossom, who do you think was at the window?" (They heard something pounding against the door.) * Ruddles: "Zombie! * Ruttletut: "Oh no!" (goes into a closet) "I'll get my magic wand." * Rossom: "Make sure it works." (The zombie breaks in.) * Ruddles: "Ahh! It's in!" * Ruttletut: "Uh! Uh! Oh my! Oh, how do I use this again? Hey, what is that zombie going after? It's...It's going after something. It's not going after our door." * Rossom: "Is it trying to get into our basement? Hey, look! It's following something!" (The zombie was at the boys' door.) * Ruddles: "Ahh!" * Ruttletut: "Rossom, don't you have any extra wand sticks?" * Rossom: "No, wait! I can't get out there! The zombie is in the way!" (glances out the window) "Oh my! I just saw something flying!" * Ruttletut: "Rossom, look out there! Was that someone we know?" * Rossom: "Guys, the zombie just exploded." * Ruttletut: "Let's go outside." (When he opened the door, a gas ball wielding a bow and arrow comes up the stairs.) * Ruttletut: "Ah!" (closes the door) "I was face-to-face with that, that, that...thing!" * Ruddles: "I...I don't think I can do this. I'm too scared to fight back." * Rossom: "No need to worry. We're superheroes. We should get through everything." (gasp) "Oh my! Did you guys see that? Out the window?" * Ruttletut: "What? Oh, it's almost daylight." (Ruttletut uses his magic wand to fight off the monsters in the house.) * Rossom: "Okay. I think we'll have to wait until nighttime." Chapter 2 (Ruddles was alone in the bedroom, holding a teddy bear in his arms. Rossom and Ruttletut came into the house.) * Ruttletut: "Yeah, boy!" * Rossom: "Ruddles, we're back!" * Ruddles: "Where did you guys go?" * Ruttletut: "We spend the whole afternoon fighting off some monsters! You should've been there! I was like..." (he punches the air a few times, until Rossom grabs hold of both) * Rossom: "Yeah...it was just like any other fight." * Ruddles: "O-okay, then...sounds like quite a battle." * Ruttletut: "Oof...I used up a lot of energy today." * Rossom: "You're always ready for a fight, Ruttletut! Fighting off those monsters is one of your enjoyable hobbies." * Ruttletut: "That's true." (Ruddles started to back away from the window.) * Ruddles: "Um, guys? Are the...Are there any monsters outside?" * Ruttletut: "If there is, I'll fight them off." * Rossom: "But wait. Are ghosts armed with bows? I've never seen that before." (The scary character goes across the yard.) * Rossom: "Oh, dear..." * Ruttletut: "Is that a ghost?" * Rossom: "I don't know." (It started to rain.) * Rossom: "Oh, yeah. I went down to the library to do some research." * Ruddles: "Oh, a storm hit." * Rossom: (looks out the window) "Oh..." (to his siblings) "So, anyway, I went down to the library to do some research on hauntings. There's this one individual named Kerosaigh. The original name was Javelin. He seems like a normal guy, but..." * Ruttletut: "...Tell us more about it later. I think we might have an intruder in the house." (The snails go downstairs to the living room. They find a jack-o-lantern sitting at the front door.) * Ruddles: "I did not ''do that..." * '''Rossom': "Okay, I feel extremely uncomfortable right now." (A black shadow passed by him swiftly. Rossom looks around, but did not find the shadow anywhere.) * Rossom: "Woah-woah! Uh...I could've sworn I saw something pass by me." (Ruddles goes into the attic, as well as the other two.) * Ruddles: "Of course, Ruttletut. It would not make sense for a tough guy like you to be bothered by...whatever what or who we're dealing with." * Ruttletut: "I was out fighting all day. Nothing could possibly frighten me!" (They heard the sound of windows breaking open.) * Ruttletut: (enraged) "RUDDLES! Stop breaking windows! Are you stupid or something?!" * Ruddles: (in a tear-choked voice) "Ruttletut, stop it. I'm not breaking anything." * Rossom: (noticed an open door to the basement) "Oh, nuts! I did not open that door! I'm not going down there!" * Ruddles: "Me neither. I've got a bad feeling about it." * Rossom: "The story of Kerosaigh. The book...it...Javelin!" * Ruttletut: "How are you sure the--" * Rossom: "Javelin! Do something now! Show us that you're here!" * Ruddles: "Um, we're not ghost hunters." * Ruttletut: "What if all that is fake?" * Rossom: "I know it's true." (calling out) "Okay, Javelin! Tell us why you're haunting us! Just give us a reason!" (The snails go down the basement.) * Rossom: "Hey, I did not just...Was that lantern there before?" (Ruttletut looks at Rossom in shock.) * Ruttletut: (nearly sounded angry) "You had a lantern? Where did you get it?" * Rossom: "I don't know, but..." (They heard a door open upstairs. The snails looked at each other.) * Ruttletut: (whispering) "Shh. Someone's up there." (Rossom goes to check it out, but he finds that the entrance is blocked.) * Rossom: "Ahg, no! We're blocked, guys, we're blocked!" * Ruttletut: "Whatever's blocking the door, it's probably stable. Even our magic can't break it." * Rossom: "I should perhaps tell you the story of Kerosaigh. His name is Javelin." (Creepy sounds are heard upstairs.) * Rossom: "Ugh, here we go again with the noises. mcs!